


Promise that I'm gonna love you, it's about that time you do

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, needed to put this one out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: "And we’ll never love anyone else but each other”“No. Never”He reminisced as he was fixing the collar of his shirt in front of the mirror, it was an important day and he was making sure he looked great. Ned was in the back running around and trying to tie his shoes and finished his fit. They were supposed to see MJ soon.It was an important day,For the three of them. Mostly for Michelle though.She was getting married.To someone else that wasn’t Peter.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Promise that I'm gonna love you, it's about that time you do

**Author's Note:**

> needed to put this one out cause i'm so excited for it
> 
> title taken from 'lo que siento' by cuco

_“And we’ll never love anyone else but each other”_

_“No. Never”_

He reminisced as he was fixing the collar of his shirt in front of the mirror, it was an important day and he was making sure he looked great. Ned was in the back running around and trying to tie his shoes and finished his fit. They were supposed to see MJ soon.

It was an important day,

For the three of them. Mostly for Michelle though.

She was getting married.

To someone else that wasn’t Peter.

And man, how did it hurt.

Shaking his head, he crossed the hall with Ned and knocked on the door, seconds later, MJ opened the door. And Lord did she look amazing.

They walked him and Peter couldn’t take his eyes away, he was captivated.

“So, how do I look?” MJ asked shyly

Ned wiped his eyes, he was tearing up a bit

“You look amazing Michelle” He laughed and hugged her, then excused himself because MJ’s sister needed help with something and they needed to leave the room

“You’re still the most beautiful girl I’ve seen, Em” he said, grabbing his hand and giving her a twirl

She gave him a nostalgic smile.

A while passed and the guests started to fill the venue, they were more on the groom’s side than on the bride’s side. It was beautiful, the theme was black and white and everyone seemed happy and content in such beautiful occasion.

It made Peter sad.

As he walked outside the private chapel (MJ didn’t want to get married in a church but she compromised with her soon to be husband), he couldn’t help but look out to the pond and watch the ducks swim freely and enjoy their day.

“How are you holding up?” A quiet voice said behind him

Taking a deep breath, he said “I’m not, May”

He heard his aunt sigh

“You can leave if you want Pete, no one is expecting you to stay her and watch this whole thing”

“I can’t leave her”

He was tearing up

His aunt hugged him from behind and he felt as he was back to when he was 7 and fell off his bike and broke his leg, his aunt was always there for him

“You know it’s okay to feel like this, you love her”

Putting his hands on top of hers, “I just want her to be happy” He whispered

“And she will”

He turned around and hugged his aunt

She patted his back and held him there for a good minute.

“Hey Peter, have you seen-?” Ned cut himself off as soon as he saw the scene in front of him

Pulling away, Peter looked at his best friend

“Seen what?”

“More like a who. MJ’s nowhere to be seen”

“What?” May exclaimed

“But she was here?” She was panicking

“I went by to see her and ask her if everything was okay and all I saw was this note” He pulled out a piece of paper with a delicate handwriting, all it said was _‘I can’t do this, I’m so sorry’._

Peter’s world went dark, he needed to find her.

Michelle’s mom came running to them to ask if they’ve seen her daughter and all Peter could think about was that it wasn’t of MJ to run away from something that important.

“Peter?” He looked at everyone looking back at him

“I’m sorry, what?” He ran his hands through his hair

“Where do you think my daughter could’ve gone” MJ’s mom asked with an annoyed tone

“I’m not sure” He sighed

Then, the groom ran to them and demanded to know what was happening with Michelle along with his parents. Soon enough, the word would spread out to the guests and it would be a screaming match between the families and it would be a scandal in between everyone watching.

Of course, nobody noticed Peter slipping out of there and getting into a car a driving off to try and find the one girl he’d flip the world around for.

He tried texting and calling but she turned off her phone so he just kept driving and got to the only place he could think she could be in.

The tree house of her childhood home.

He parked in front of the house that luckily for him her mom still lived in and took off his suit jacket, loosened up his tie and pulled up his sleeves. It was a funny sight, really. He didn’t know what he’d say in case she was there. He’d probably cry or try to beg her to go back to someone else’s arms.

So up he went.

He jumped on the fence that divided the garden and the beginning of the backyard and pretty much ran to the big tree that was in the corner, and looking up, he began to climb.

What has his life come to?

When he got there, he pulled the door open and getting on his knees, crawled inside and saw one Michelle Jones sitting in her wedding dress looking out the makeshift window.

“You didn’t have to come all the way here” She said quietly

“Nobody could find you” He said just as quiet

“I wanted to keep it that way”

“What happened?” He pressed a bit

She sighed

And turning around she said, “I don’t know Parker, why don’t people get married?” she rolled her eyes and saw him sitting cross legged in front of her

“There are many reasons, Em” He chuckled

She gave him a smile and sighed again

“I just-” She cut herself off “I couldn’t do it, you know?”

He nodded

“Everything came flooding back and it was too much for me”

“So you left”

“So I left” she nodded, looking down and playing with her hands

He looked around and fixed his eyes on the string phones sitting in a corner and chuckled lowly

Looking up, she frowned and followed his line of sight and as soon as she saw what he was looking at, she laughed

“Memories” He said

“Yeah” She giggled “So many”

_“Okay Em, are you ready?” Eight-year-old Peter Parker yelled from his tree house, looking at his best friend and shaking the can he was holding_

_“Yes!” She yelled back_

_“Hi Michelle, does it work?” He said into the can and put it right away against his ear_

_“Yes, it does, dork. It’s science” She giggled “This cord is too long though, how are we gonna do it?”_

_“I’m sure uncle Ben will help us”_

_“I like your uncle Ben”_

_“He’s the best”_

MJ put her head in her hands

“What did I do” She groaned

Peter laid down, putting his arms behind his head for support

“You did what you thought was best for you”

“I loved him, Peter”

“I know you do, Em”

Sighing, she laid down and put her head on his lap

It was a fairly big tree house, both of them were glad about it

“No, you don’t”

He frowned

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I loved him, Pete. In past tense”

Huh.

“Thennnn?” He said, dragging the N sound

She was playing with her hands

“I thought I could just settle, but I couldn’t. I can’t do that to myself. Or him” She said sitting up, she couldn’t have this conversation without looking at her best friend.

“Okay. So, no wedding?” He said sitting up as well and looking at her, he tried reading her face but she was expressionless

“Not with him, no” She looked at him

He parted his lips as if he were to say something but decided against it

She sighed and took his hands

“You’re the one that I love, Parker” She said while playing with his fingers

“I always have, even if I told you otherwise” She felt herself tearing up

“But it was hard because I didn’t know if what I felt was true and I tried to feel the same with others but everything just lead back to you”

She looked up at him and he was crying

“And I tried to run away from it because I broke your heart once and I’m scared I’m gonna break it again. But I’m so madly in love with you that I don’t know what to do and after today, when we were alone while I put on the dress, that’s when I finally realized that it was you I should be marrying instead of some other guy.”

She sobbed

“It’s you Peter, it’s always been you”

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall

Suddenly she felt rough but delicate hands wiping her tears

“It’s always been you for me, too.” He whispered

“But I don’t want to be the person that holds you back so I just let you do your own thing” He chuckled a bit

She laughed quietly, still crying and looking into his eyes

“You’re the love of my life, you nerd” She smiled

“And you’re mine. Since I was 10 and I first kissed you” He smiled back at her and pulled her close, moving one of his hands from her face to the back of her neck and pulling her close

“I love you” She whispered

“I love you, too” He whispered back and closed the gap between them.

It was a salty kiss and started a bit awkward but grew into it until they had to pull away for air.

“Reminds me of the first time”

“Shut up MJ”

They went back to kissing.

_Peter was in MJ’s tree house, currently crying because this mean guy at school made fun of him for not having given his first kiss even if he was 11 years old. His best friend Michelle was fuming and was cursing this guy like there was no tomorrow (of course her mom didn’t know MJ knew so many bad words and Peter was too heartbroken to care right now)._

_So as his savior, she did the most logic thing._

_“Kiss me” She said, with an air of finality_

_“What?” He asked, bewildered as he finished blowing his nose with a kleenex_

_“You heard me. If you do, stupid flash won’t be able to make fun of you again and if he does I’ll kick his ass to the moon” She nodded. She was determined._

_“You wanna waste your first kiss on me?” he said, looking at her through his lashes. Suddenly too shy_

_“I wouldn’t be wasting it because it would be with my best friend” She smiled_

_He closed his eyes for a second and after taking a shaky breath, “Okay, let’s do this”_

_She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips, leaning closing to Peter. And he did exactly the same._

_Until their lips touched. For the first time. And for him, it was magical. He never thought he’d be kissing his best friend but here he is. And it feels nice._

_She smells like roses and he loves it._

_They pulled away, and after opening their eyes and a fit of laughter, he hugged her tight and thanked him 300 times._

_She didn’t say anything._

_But she did kiss him again._

“Remember this trick?” MJ said after their make out session was over

He just lifted his left eyebrow in form of a silent question

She crawled to the other end of the house and pushed a button and the roof of the house opened, exposing the colors of the sunset.

He laughed

“Impressive”

He went back to laying down and looking up at the sky

“Props to dad for being big on engineering back then”

She laid down again, this time her head on Peter’s chest.

“Will you marry me, Parker?”

He wrapped his left arm around her

“What’s in it for me, Jones?” He said, teasing her

“Lots of ice cream and shitty television”

“I’m sold”

She lifted her head and looked at him

“Is that a yes?” She said, biting her lip

He looked down at her

“Yes” He smiled

“Dork” She smiled, pecking his lips

“But I’m your dork”

She groaned.

This is their life now.

_They were 15 and MJ just had her heartbroken for the first time, they were in Peter’s tree house and she was crying and mad and wouldn’t stop pulling at her hair and calling herself stupid._

_“I should just fall in love with you instead. You’ll never break my heart” She said, looking at him in the eye_

_“Yeah I would never” He gave her a soft smile, the ones he had reserved for her and only her_

_“Let’s make a deal” She put her pinkie out_

_“Okay, what is it?” He was about to close his around hers_

_“I haven’t said it yet Peter, how are you gonna agree already”_

_“I don’t know, Em. I trust you”_

_“You make everything harder”_

_He put his hand back and stared at her_

_“Continue”_

_“If by the time we are 25 and we haven’t married anyone, we get married.”_

_“Us?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“Can I add something to it?”_

_“What is it, Pete? She looked curiously at him_

_“And we’ll never love anyone else but each other” He nodded, but he looked a bit unsure, kind of came out like a question_

_“No. Never”_

_He wrapped his pinkie around hers._

“We’re going through with the deal” she laughed

“It was more like a promise, really” he smirked

“You’re such a sap, Parker” She playfully hit his chest

“Leave me alone” he whined

“Never”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

They looked into each other’s eyes again and kissed one last time before Ned started yelling from the ground and they had to explain her family and May how they’re meant to be together for the rest of their lives.

And if MJ’s mom gave MJ and Ned 50 dollars each? Peter will pretend he didn’t see anything.

_The ~~deal~~ promise was ~~closed~~ made”_

_“Stop interrupting me babe!” she exclaimed_

_“Our children deserve the truth” He stuck his tongue out at her_

_She pushed him off the couch._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> kudos and feedback are always appreciated
> 
> find me on twitter as @/aftrglcws


End file.
